HXH The Doll
by Zhouzijian
Summary: Read tips: This story is I used Google Translate translation, not done any modifications, so do not expect how wonderful.
1. The Doll

I was sitting in this dark little attic, facing a small opened window. Day after day, year after year, looked around the large pieces of furniture with shabby gray mask and debris.

I didn't know how long had I been here. It was forgotten when did I first arrived here. But I knew that, initially, in my awareness, I didn't come from here.

Initially, I woke up on a street, off the ground with twisted posture, looking at the tall buildings of the city and the sky. Sometimes someone stepped on my body, or kicked me. In the end, I had a more distorted posture, my head tilted across the street watching the comings and goings of pedestrians.

And so, after a long time, and maybe did not take that long - I did not get the concept of time. Someone picked me up, flip my head over, facing him.

It was a little thin, wearing tattered clothes boy. His golden pupil absorbs sunlight, like Ambilight. I went to retrieve him - in fact I was nothing more than a piece of junk.

For a boy like him, playing with a doll is a ... en... very strange thing. ... but he had no other toys, they were a very poor family, from which he could be seen wearing.

Their family had six children, he was the youngest, but also the most bullied, and there were always a few big bullies bullying him, but the strange thing was, his parents turn a blind eye on this situation. From their conversation, I learned that his name was Feitan.

Feitan did not like being here.

He hated this little house which was always so crowded, he hated to stay there hearing the clamor voices.

He liked to go outside, to the park or streets, quietly alone, watching the passing people.

He liked to observe people's every subtle expressions and movements, and thus presumably induced by a variety of reasons.

He thought about how to torment his siblings and parents often.

However, one day, he was gone.

One by one, his brothers and sister disappeared too, leaving only the biggest one.

I sat in the corner, watching it all.

Only one child, the child that could participate in the work, and their days were growing up well. Later, they moved, I watched them away, lost in this casual loft.

Here, I could not feel the passage of time.

Until one day, the attic door was opened again, the oldest child was panic to escape in, on her body there were a lot of contaminated blood, her body was trembling. She turned and was about to shut the door, but she saw a man stood in the doorway.

Dark blue hair, golden eyes.

Was that you?

His sister's fingers were plugged in with long needles, life was stripped of her skin, he dug up her eyes, cut open her stomach, steaming viscera, heart that also connects to major blood vessels, which caused slightly contraction beating.

In the end, he did not look at me, walking away.

I sat there, I felt sad.

Although I had no heart.

The body was observed by the police, they found it when they checked this abandoned house after such a long time. I sat here, watching the seasons changed slowly through the little window.

I did not know when, one day, a white bird flew towards me, it was... very beautiful.

It dug a pit on a shabby sofa as it's nest - that was a really good choice.

After that, it stayed there.

It made me curious, sometimes in front of me, it tilted it's head and looked at me. Sometimes it would come to me, cling onto me. I felt like there was a substantial feeling.

It could communicate with me, it was capable of seeing all my thoughts and memories, it kind of made me think ... I was no longer lonely.

But one day it left.

It said it would look for Feitan, for me.

This is the strongest I had ever desire.

After that, I had never seen it.

I was just sitting here, day after day, year after year, waiting for it's return.

No one would ever know that in this small dark attic, there was a doll, waiting for a beautiful white bird's return.


	2. The Bird

最初的最初，我生活在一个没有硝烟的森林。

我们可以看到，其他鸟类回忆，回忆几代人如此重要的文物。

本来，我们不是生活在森林里的黑暗。

这是一个美丽澄净，深水湖泊，但你可以看到鱼在湖里游泳和水生动植物。天空是蓝色的，这是我从未见过的颜色，很远的地方，但如果在你的指尖。湖周围是高大的金色芦苇，就像一个水库，以吸收太阳的温暖。鸽子身体上的积雪在当时是巨大的...

雪鸽，通体白色，羽毛有一个黑色的羽毛颜色，如黑色晶体，称为"水晶羽毛的骨头。" 所以，我们是一个大杀，剩下的只能逃进这个危险的森林。为了生存，我们正在变得越来越小，越来越弱的攻击力...

我渴望着那一个湖，向往那广阔的天空通畅。我梦见你了，有一天，我会找到的。

但我只是学会了飞翔，从树的树是非常困难的飞...

不，我还有很多时间。

在那个时候，我也这么认为。

没有警告，他们突然爆发。

攻击已经失去了雪鸽，逃脱不了被猎杀的命运。

他们的皮肤剥离骨，以保证充分羽毛晶体。

它们发出凄厉的哀鸣，直到没有声音，只有身体的肉体在地上抽搐。

我躲在茂密的树冠，无法动弹。

弱肉强食，这是动物的法律。

这一刻，你会发现丰盛的食物扬扬，一秒钟后，或许成为别人的食物。

每次妈妈出去觅食，我知道明天可能有自己自力更生。

雪鸽一起为了生存生活，但不宜过深对对方的感情。

这些都是为了生存。

最后，在我的左边。

我没有熟练的捕食技巧，独自生存是很困难的事情。

不过，我想死。

为什么没有想死？显然，没有活下去的理由。

可能只是本能吧...

不想活了，只是因为本能。

周围的植物和水果不能吃，有毒。

用我自己的，不能捕捉食物。

经过不断的饿几天，我看向同一个家庭的尸体。

雪鸽是杂食动物，我平时也吃生肉。

我撕毁了他们的肉，囫囵吞下，没试出它是什么。

试想，进食后，胃凉，即使感冒心脏。

我离开了森林，走向湖边的一个补丁。

这是我的梦想...

我飞过高山，飞过村庄，飞过小镇...停在不同的地方，见过一个人。

然而，当我到达我的母亲想起那个地方，但是看到...

摩天大楼的城市，人声鼎沸，喧闹。

醒来后，梦碎。

我在这个城市飞奔着，我不知道哪里去了。

在一个僻静的地方，看到了一个开放的窗口。

我飞进了。

凌乱，破旧，地上布满了灰尘。

很久没有人来过。

我挖了一个坑上的旧沙发，因为我的窝。

[好]聪明的...任何人说话。

面对窗户，有一个娃娃。

你在跟谁说话？

我看到了她的记忆。

的那种孤独，感觉不到时间的流逝在这个地方，日复一日，看同样的场景。

只有一双金色的阳光，温暖的眼瞳。

像金色的芦苇。

我会帮你找到他。

直到我生命的尽头。

我觉得这是一个深蓝色的头发颜色，眼睛的瞳孔的金童。

你见过他吗？


End file.
